The project will demonstrate and analyze the effect of mass media and community organization and training to reduce cigarette smoking in specific low income population near the Mexican border in South Texas. Smoking rates are relatively high among men in this group and, if current trends continue, rates of smoking-related cancer may increase relative to populations in which smoking rates among men have decreased. The investigators will construct a partially-randomized, longitudinal, quasi-experimental design involving residents of eight selected locations where adults (18-64yrs.) in approximately 3,500 households and approximately 18,000 students (14-18 yrs.) in ten senior high school will be invited to participate in the research program. In all locations, cigarette smoking and variables related to cigarette smoking will be measured over a five-year period in household interviews of adults from randomly sampled census blocks and class-room surveys of students from senior-high-schools. In sub-samples, two or three biochemical tests will be employed to supplement self-reports of smoking. Three of the study locations will provide control or comparison for assessing program effects in four other study locations where different media/community activities will be conducted for smoking prevention/cessation. One location will serve as a control for the first two years before experimental programs to reduce smoking are introduced there. Three levels of experimental activity will be established sequentially in different locations and/or blocks or neighborhoods within locations: (1) Mass media program only; (2) Media and direct community organization and training to increase encouragement and reinforcement for responses specifically related to smoking cessation/prevention; (3) Media and community organization as above, with establishment of additional systems for more general social support for stress-coping. The different experimental methods will be based on theoretical principles from the behavioral sciences and will also be designed to correspond to meaningful policy option for local and regional planners. All program activities will be integrated into existing public health service structures though local authority and with active participation of the study communities to demonstrste effective material and services that can be feasibly continued and adopted by other public health agencies.